Silver Moonlight
by Angel Of Storms
Summary: Harry PotterYuGiOh! crossoverIt's the summer before Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Whichcraft and Wizardry. What adventures will Harry and his friends have this year? And why is the Dark Lord after a group of foreign muggles?
1. Beaten

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any way shape or form Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter! This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter One  
Beaten

* * *

Silvery moonlight glistened upon a small pool. A few feet away a slight form lay. It was Harry Potter.

The day was dawning bright and cheerful at 4 Privet Drive that fateful day 30 July. The summer before Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts.

One could usually say Vernon Dursley was an even-tempered man. At least that is what his neighbors would have said if he hadn't dragged his nephew out of the house red as a tomato screaming at the defenseless boy. Harry was covered in blood. All of it was his. After roughly shoving his nephew into the boot, Vernon started the car and left.

Mrs. Figg was frantic. She had watched everything horror written upon her aged face. The abrupt departure of Mr. Dursley with Harry snapped her out of it. With a speed that belied her advanced age Arrabella Figg was in her living room before her fireplace in seconds. Taking an urn down from the mantle she peered inside pleased to note she had more than enough floo powder to contact Dumbledore. Quickly removing a handful she threw it on the small fire she kept in case of emergencies.

Calling out "12 Grimmauld Place, Password: Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs the true Marauders of Hogwarts."

"Arrabella so nice to hear from you. How's Harry?"

"I need to speak to Dumbledore immediately! Molly, It's urgent!"

"Dear me, I'll go get him, he's in the den,"

A full minute passed before the kitchen door swung open revealing Dumbledore. He was wearing blue and silver robes with gold stars decorating them.

"What's the matter Arrabella?"

"It's Harry, Headmaster, Vernon dragged him out of the house this morning covered in blood and threw him in the boot of his car before driving off. I have no idea where they're going. What should I do?"

"We'll start searching for him, you tell the local authorities what you saw this morning like any concerned neighbor would,"

"I hope he's alright Albus," Mrs. Figg sighed, "I should go phone the police. If I wait any longer they're going to look at me suspiciously."

Removing her head from the fireplace Arrabella Figg got up and proceeded to dial.

"Hello, officer… yes I would like to report a crime…no nothing like that, child abuse…yes I'll be here all day… the child is not at home, his Uncle dragged him out of the house a minute or so ago covered in blood…no I don't know where they went…I'm at 13 Privet Drive, Little Whining…he's never complained to me…I was his babysitter on numerous occasions…yes I see… good day officer,"

With that Mrs. Figg sat heavily in the armchair beside her fireplace, a single tear made its way down her cheek. She prayed Harry would be okay and would be found soon.

* * *

Vernon Dursley was enraged. He'd had enough of his freak of a nephew, of the Orders threats. He was determined to put an end to Harry's magic and life. He drove until noon where he stopped in a quaint little village for the noon meal. After finishing he continued driving. When night fell he was deep in a forest.

Parking the car Vernon opened the boot, grabbed Harry by his hair and dragged him out. Upon finding a small animal path Vernon dragged Harry after him deeper into the forest.

Sometime around midnight Vernon Dursley dropped Harry under an old oak tree.

"You'll _never_ find your way back now, boy! Pleasant dreams Freak!" Vernon snarled, kicking Harry hard in the ribs.

Vernon left leaving Harry dazed, confused, and in pain. His throat was parched and his stomach empty. He hadn't been given anything to eat for the past week or anything to drink for the past three days.

Dragging himself away from the tree Harry set off in search of water and food. After several minutes Harry stumbled upon a small patch of blueberries. After eating every last one he could find in the dark. He crawled on steadily weakening. Upon spotting moonlight reflected from the depths of a pool Harry moved as fast as he could towards the first drink he'd had in days. A few feet from the small pond he collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

The sound of her doorbell brought Mrs. Figg out of her reverie.

"I'll be there in a minute." Rising from her position before her hearth.

Mrs. Figg opened her door to the two uniformed officers who stood on her front porch.

"This will only take a moment ma'am,"

"Please come in we can talk more comfortably in the den,"

"Of course ma'am"

Once they were all settled in the den Mrs. Figg gestured for them to begin silently praying for Harry's safety all the while.

"Earlier this morning we received several calls stating that a young boy living with his Aunt and Uncle was being abused. We have found evidence that two boys lived there but no sign of a struggle. Mrs. Dursley was at home alone with her son. She explained that her husband had taken their nephew to the hospital because he had fallen down the stairs and injured himself. Are you sure you saw what you reported?"

"Yes. He was covered in blood and Vernon threw him into the boot of his car. I know what I saw. Harry is like a son to me. The Dursley's always asked me to take care of him when they went out. Harry was never allowed to go anywhere or have fun. His cousin picks on him. They worked him like a slave. Only allowing him out of the house to do chores, come to my house when they were leaving, and when he left to go to school. They've ignored him when he was home during the summer these past years because his friends parents are concerned for Harry's wellbeing." She finished in a huff, "Please find him, I'm worried that Vernon's killed him."


	2. Chased

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any way shape or form Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter! This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter Two

Chased

In the small city of Domino City, Japan a small teen was running as fast as he could. The reason for this, he was being chased.

Yugi Mouto was short for his age. At 4'7" with his wide innocent amethyst eyes he looked to be eleven or twelve not sixteen. His black sleeveless shirt was ripped from where one of the men chasing him had grabbed trying to prevent his escape. The various buckles, bracelets, armlets and the dog color he wore seemed out of place with his innocent looks.

His hair was spiked up. It was a black that faded to crimson tips. The bangs framing his cherub like face were blonde.

When he had first seen the men chasing him he had though they were GHOULS after his Egyptian God Cards. Then he remembered Marik had disbanded them after Battle City. After they had surrounded him they demanded he give them the Key to the Shadows. Yugi had let Yami take possession of their shared body.

Yami glared at those surrounding him, daring them, mocking them. A shout of 'Stupefy' was accompanied with a streak of red light, startling the ancient Pharaoh. He tried to dodge it but failed. It hit him in the chest knocking him unconscious, forcing him back into his soul room.

Shaking Yugi resumed control, surprising his captors momentarily. He managed to escape but not before one of them had ripped his shirt. He had been running for the past hour trying to throw them off his trail. So far it hadn't worked. He came to a stop gasping for breath in front of Kaiba Corp. Headquarters.

"What are you doing here Yugi?" the cold voice of Seto Kaiba asked.

With a squeak Yugi jumped. "Hello Kaiba" turning around he looked up at the young CEO. "I…umm…I gotta go. Bye!"

Before he could move more than three steps a shout rang out. "There he is!"

Within seconds he was surrounded once more. Much like the first time only with Kaiba and his guards were there and Yami was still unconscious.

"What do you want? Make it quick I don't have time for this." Kaiba spoke.

"All we want is the Key to the Shadows. If you give it to us we'll let you go." a suave voice uttered.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you—"

Before Kaiba could finish his threat the black robed men were gone. In their place was an assortment of strangely dressed men and women.

"Who are you?" Kaiba demanded.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of a British boarding school. May I ask what those men wanted?"

"They wanted something called the Key to the Shadows. I refused to give it to them. When I did they said something and a red light hit me. After that I ran." Yugi explained feeling he could trust these strangers some. "Do you know what that red light was? They seemed shocked when it didn't do anything."

"That red light was a stunning charm. I'm surprised you weren't knocked unconscious."

"Oh"

"What could a child know about the Key Albus? He can't be more than ten." a plump red haired woman spoke.

"I'm sixteen!" Yugi exclaimed indignant while Kaiba snickered.

"Of course dear," she said absently waiting for the Headmaster to answer her question.

"A great deal if Voldemort sent his Death Eaters with orders to subdue and capture."

Yugi are you all right?

/I am. I'm guessing that the Key to the Shadows is the puzzle/

Don't be too sure of that Yugi. It could be something else

"The poor thing is in shock!" the red haired woman moved towards Yugi, "There, there dear, it'll be all right. Just need to—"

"Excuse me," the soft voice of Ryou Bakura interrupted "but I think Yugi should go home. His Grandpa is getting worried."

"It's not safe here for him anymore. He should come with us," Albus spoke softly, "Its for the best."

"Bakura, do you know anything about the Key to the Shadows?" Yugi's cheerful voice startled everyone.

"It sounds familiar. Maybe your Grandfather of Professor Hawkins knows about it."

"Lets go ask," Yugi bounced "Kaiba could you please let us use your limo, please,"

Yugi turned the full force of his wide innocent eyes on the CEO. This look added to the disheveled condition of his clothes proved to be too much for Kaiba.

"Fine," he snapped, "Don't make this a habit Yugi."

"You wouldn't want your rival to get killed before you've claimed the title King of Games right Kaiba?"

"King of Games?" Albus murmured to himself.

"You can meet us at the Turtle Game Shop. I'm certain Grandpa would like to thank you for helping me." with that said Yugi climbed into Kaiba's sleek black limo.

A/N: I know this is a short chappie. It needs to be. At least thats what the plot bunnies are telling me.


	3. Found: One lost and abused boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any way shape or form Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter! This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter Three

Found: One Lost and Abused Boy

* * *

Dawn was fast approaching when two strangers entered the clearing where Harry lay. One was a male wearing purple armor and helm decorated with swirling designs of a lighter purple. In his right hand he carried a staff topped with an amethyst colored gem. Beside him was an elf. He was wearing green accented silver armor and a silver accented hunter green cloak. He carried a long sword easily. They were the Dark Magician and the Celtic Guardian.

Noticing Harry's bruised and battered form they sighed.

"Master Yugi would insist that we help him. As would Master Yami."

"We do not know if he would be able to keep our Masters secret safe. We should leave him Cel."

"If he does betray our Masters' secret endangering them, Master Yami would banish him to the Shadow Realms. He would then have to face _us_." Celtic Guardian argued, "Besides Master Yugi will ask us what we saw. If we lie to him he will know."

"Fine! We'll take him back with us. He had better not betray Master Yugi _or_ Master Yami."

"Open the portal back while I grab him," the Celtic Guardian scooped Harry up into his arms. His sword resting in its little used sheath at his side. "Master Yugi will know what to do with him and if he's to be trusted."

"With that said both stepped into the portal.

* * *

Kaiba's limo pulled up in front of the Turtle Game Shop. The chauffer hurried around to open the door, only to find Yugi climbing out with Bakura close behind. 

"Thank you for the ride Kaiba. Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

"Yes Yugi. I have better things to do than listen to your insane ideas."

Shrugging Yugi closed the door, smiled at the chauffer, before unlocking the shops door. Before they could enter however he heard several sharp 'pops' behind him.

"Ah, there you are. I didn't quite catch your names earlier." Albus smiled, eyes twinkling.

"I'm Yugi Mouto and this is Ryou Bakura. Everybody just calls him Bakura though." Yugi chirped.

"The poor thing must be in shock. He's just acting like this so we won't worry about him."

"Yugi's always been like this. Just wait until he has sugar. Then you'll be wanting to put him in a straight jacket and padded room."

"I don't get that bad, Bakura. That's only when I have coffee with sugar that the padded room is needed," Yugi grinned gesturing for them to follow, "You should see what I'm like on Halloween. All that candy…"

Bakura shuddered. "I don't _ever_ want to go through that again. I swear that I'll chain you to a chair this Halloween. I'm certain Kaiba would help. He'd provide chair, chains and duct tape."

Yugi just giggled, locking the door once everyone was inside.

"This way!" with that said Yugi darted up the stairs at the back of the shop.

"He was jus in a life threatening situation and he's acting like he doesn't have a care in the world! What's wrong with him?"

Bakura just shrugged "I guess he's gotten used to people threatening to kill him. Two of the people who've tried are now his friends."

"He's friends with people who've tried to **_kill_** him!" the plump woman shrieked.

"Now, now, Molly. I'm sure he has a good reason for befriending them." Albus place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "There's no need to worry so much about someone who can obviously take care of himself."

"You're right Professor, I'm just worried about Harry,"

"We all are."

When everyone entered the living room, they were met by twelve people.

"Grandpa, I'd like you to meet the people who helped me," Yugi gestured to the wizards.

"We are glad to help one as young as your grandson. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of a British boarding school. My companions are Molly and Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Bill and Charlie Weasley."

"Thank you for helping my grandson. Trouble always seems to find him."

"Grandpa, can I have some chocolate?" large innocent eyes were turned upon Sugoroku Mouto.

"**_NO!_**" eleven voices shouted, but it was too late, he'd given in.

"Of course, Yugi. There's a chocolate bar on my desk."

"Thanks Grandpa!" Yugi called back dodging his friends on his way to his grandfather's office.

"We're doomed." Duke muttered, "Yugi on a sugar high is worse than when Marik umph!"

"We know that! Don't advertise it!" Tristan had covered Dukes mouth.

"Yeah, we don't know if we can trust them yet,"

"I assure you we are completely trustworthy," Albus smiled enigmatically.

"The people who attacked me looked like GHOULS but with white masks. They wanted something called the Key to the Shadows." Yugi had reentered.

Moving quickly before his friends could grab him and confiscate the chocolate he ran to the wizards.

"Here," Yugi held the chocolate bare out to Remus, "You look like you need it more then me."

/You are very generous. I'm glad you didn't eat that bar/

/Why Yami/

/You scare me when you're on a sugar high/

/Oh/

"Yugi why did you give the cousin of Anubis the chocolate?" Isis asked perplexed.

"Because even though he's a werewolf he should still be treated like a human," Yugi's voice was uncharacteristically serious. "And the full moon is in a couple of days."

"How did you – I – what?" Remus stuttered one hand still extended to accept the chocolate. "How?"

"How did you know Remus was a werewolf?" Molly demanded.


	4. Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any way shape or form Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter! This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter Four

Arrival

* * *

"I recognized him as a cousin of Anubis, the same way I recognized you all as magic users," Isis was unfazed by Molly's ire. "In ancient Egypt the Nameless Pharaoh had an elite squad of werewolves as his bodyguards. The legend states that a majority of the werewolves today are descended from these few. These werewolves will have a strong desire to protect the Pharaoh." 

"That is a very fascinating legend but I don't see what it has to do with Remus?" Bill spoke up, stepping forward. Closer to Yugi, wand in hand.

What happened next startled the English wizards. Remus upon seeing Bill approach Yugi wand held in one hand, pushed the boy behind him snarling. The desire to protect Yugi overwhelmed him, possessed him.

"Stay away from _my master_!" Remus ground out eyeing Bill.

Surprised by his actions Bill backed away slowly. The others did the same, eyeing Remus warily.

"Remus why did you call that child your master?" Albus asked the twinkle gone from his eyes replaced by a frown. He received no answer.

With the threat moving away Remus slowly came back to himself though he was still glaring at Bill. The instinct to protect and obey Yugi never left.

Feeling something tugging on his robes he looked down still glaring. Upon seeing Yugi his expression softened.

"Yes, what is it?"

"If you're not going to eat the chocolate can I have it?" Yugi asked innocently.

/NOOOO! Please don't give him the chocolate! I beg of you werewolf/

/Quiet Yami. I just asked him that so he would stop glaring at his friends/

"You can have half. I'm afraid I would never be able to eat the whole thing by myself"

Before Remus could break the chocolate bar in half a black portal opened in the center of the living room.

The wizards drew their wands pointing them at the portal as Remus stepped between the portal and Yugi.

A few moments later out stepped the Dark Magician. He halted before the portal eyeing the strangers before rapping his staff on the floor twice. The portal disappeared.

"Master Yugi, who are these mortals and why are they here?"

"These people are from England. They are Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, and this is Remus Lupin." Yugi pointed to each in turn. "They saved me from some black robed men wearing white masks. They wanted something called the Key to the Shadows. Yami and I don't know what it is. Do any of you know?"

"It sounds familiar, Master Yugi," the Dark Magician ignoring the wizards in the room. "If you'll allow me to consult my cousin I will get back to you on it. The Dark Sage should know."

"Dark Magician why did you change the location of the portal? The boy—" the Celtic Guardian cut off when he noticed the strangers. "Master Yugi, have they done anything to harm you?"

"Nope. They were just about to leave."

"I think it best if you were to come with us. You'll be safer." Albus spoke.

"You think we are incapable of protecting our Master!" the Celtic Guardian roared, drawing his sword. "For this you die."

"Wait!" Yugi yelled, "If you were to kill them here you'd ruin the carpets and Grandpa would ground me!"

"My apologies, Master." bowing the Celtic Guardian sheathed his sword. "If you'll follow me, I believe there is a back alley near here where we can finish this."

The wizards were doing an impressive imitation of a goldfish. Remus was snickering.

"Perhaps you'd allow me to stay if one of you was to stay here to protect and teach us." Yugi suggested the voice of reason.

"Yes that does seem reasonable. Two would be best." Albus agreed dazed. "Bill, Charlie, I would like you to stay here to protect young Mr. Mouto."

"I think it would be best if someone does this of their own accord not forced into this." Bakura announced, "Someone who would put their life before Yugi's."

Bill and Charlie had been looking rather nervous about protecting Yugi, throwing the occasional glance at the Celtic Guardian and Dark Magician standing beside the couch. Smiling Remus noticed this.

"I'll stay here and help protect Yugi,"

"Before you say the full moon will be a problem, I have an empty storeroom that I'm not using at the moment. He can lock himself in there during his transformation." Sugoruku Mouto stated.

"You've already seen how protective of Yugi he is. I think he'd protect him against friends and family as well as his enemies. You mustn't forget Cel and Dark Magician, they are also very protective of him." Odeon spoke, "We trust him to protect our umph!"

"Don't advertise that Odeon. We don't know if the others can be trusted." Marik said harshly from where he sat. "Thank you Joey for stopping him."

"No problem. Happy to help,"

"Master Yugi, I do believe it is past your bedtime."

Looking at the clock Yugi gasped, "You're right Dark Magician. You can tell me about what you saw today while I get ready."

Molly and Arthur were gob smacked. Their children had _always_ argued to stay up late.

"Hem, Hem. Are you forgetting something Master Yugi?" Celtic Guardian prompted.

"Goodnight everyone. It was nice meeting you. Remus If you'll follow me I'll show you the room you'll be staying in while you're here," giving his Grandfather a hug goodnight Yugi grabbed Remus' and Dark Magician's hands before heading to the guest room the Celtic Guardian trailing behind.

"Master Yugi, perhaps it would be best if—"

"No Cel. A guests needs are seen to before the hosts. It's only polite."

"Yes, Master." Cel sighed.

The Dark Magician and the Celtic Guardian exchanged glances as Yugi pushed the guest bedroom door open. Remus gasped.

There in the bed was Harry Potter.


	5. By Lunch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any way shape or form Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter! This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter Five:  
By Lunch

* * *

Sighing Yugi closed the door. "The two of you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes Master"

"Come Remus, you can have my bed. I can sleep on the couch."

"No, I'm not going to displace you. I'm perfectly fine sleeping on the couch." Remus protested.

"The couch is too small for you. Besides when my friends sleepover I usually sleep on the couch. It's easier to talk after lights out." this last was whispered conspiratorially. "Besides you have to be well rested if you're to protect me."

With a sigh Remus conceded. He allowed himself to be led to the end of the hall. The first impression he had of Yugi's room was messy. However upon closer inspection it was quite organized, just crowded. The shelves by the door were covered in board games and solved puzzles. The few books the shelves held were books of riddles. The bed placed below the window was covered in stuffed creatures. The open closet doors revealed leather. Leather shirts, pants, belts, and jackets. The walls were covered in posters. The posters advertised games, tournaments, and Duel Monsters. There were even images of Egypt. A plushie hit him in the back of his head.

While he'd been examining the room Yugi had been clearing the bed. Tossing the plushies every which way.

"Sorry. I changed the sheets this morning."

"Thank you, Yugi," Remus murmured, "but what are you going to do with Harry?"

"Who?...Oh you mean the boy Cel and Dark Magician found?"

"Yes, his name is Harry James Potter. He's the son of my best friend."

"Do you trust him?"

"With my life."

"Then in the morning I'll get Yami or Bakura to summon Dian Keto. He'll be up and walking by lunch." Yugi then grabbed his pajamas before skipping out the door. "Goodnight Remus, Cel will watch over Harry tonight."

Smiling softly Remus Apperated to his flat in London. Gathering his belongings Remus located the landlord. He paid for the time he'd spent there before explaining his rather abrupt departure. He then Apperated back to the Game Shop where he placed his belongings next to the door.

Deciding it was best, Remus changed into his nightshirt before crawling under the covers. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Yugi re-entered the living room wearing his Dark Magician pajamas carrying a blanket and pillow.

"Oi Yugi!" What are you doing still up? Thought you'd gone to bed already." Joey called out.

"I'd forgotten about our other guest so I gave Remus my room for now." Yugi yawned. "Why are the wizards still here?"

"They want to meet Yami," Rebecca answered

"He's in his room sleeping. Maybe you should come back sometime tomorrow." Yugi lied.

"He does have to be up early to help me with the shop," Grandpa spoke.

/That wasn't a very good lie Yugi./

/I hate lying/

/Then I will make your lie a truth. Goodnight Yugi./

/'Night Yami./

"Um…you really need to go now. Especially since you're sitting on my bed for the night."

"We will talk more tomorrow Yugi," Isis stood, " Pleasant dreams,"

"Mr. Mouto." Marik nodded. "Yugi, there's something we need to tell you. It can wait till tomorrow. Goodnight."

Odeon stood silently following his adopted siblings to the door. The rest of Yugi's friends left with a chorus of 'Goodnight Yugi'. Before Joey left he yelled "Duel ya tomorra' Yuuug."

"I must be leaving. Rebecca and I will be heading to Egypt early tomorrow morning and I wish to be well rested before boarding the plane to Cairo. Come Rebecca." Professor Hawkins smiled.

They left leaving the wizards and Yugi alone. Yugi ignored them as he prepared his bed. The wizards studied him.

"Are you certain Remus is the best choice for a bodyguard, Albus?" Molly whispered, "He is a werewolf. Quite dangerous for this sweet little boy."

"Excuse me Mrs. Weasley I'd rather have Remus following me than any of you. I don't know if you'd put my safety before yours. I know Remus would." Yugi stated, "If you'd please leave I'd like to get some sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow so I can help Grandpa."

"Of course, our apologies for keeping you up so late." Albus smiled warmly, "We'll take our leave now. Goodnight."

The wizards Apperated out with a 'pop'.

* * *

Arriving at 12 Grimmauld Place they entered. The meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was just beginning when they stepped through the kitchen door.

"Thank you for coming. Has there been any word on Harry's whereabouts?" Albus sat.

Everyone shook their heads, "It's appears as if he's disappeared into thin air. He hasn't used magic since he's gone missing." Mad-Eye growled.

"The Dark Lord doesn't know where he is." Severus spoke.

"Keep looking, he couldn't have gone far." Albus sighed.

"Headmaster where's Lupin. The full moon isn't for a few more days?" Mad-Eye inquired gruffly.

"He's on a mission in Japan."

"Japan! What's in Japan?" Mad-Eye ground out.

"Apparently the Key to the Shadows. Remus is staying there to ensure the one who knows its whereabouts isn't taken by Voldemort." Albus sighed. "It would be best if he came and stayed here but…his servants threatened our lives. Remus did the same."

"Snape do you know why You-Know-Who wants the Key to the Shadows?" Molly asked.

"He believes that this Key would be able to grant him immortality and the power to bring back the dead."

"Who would he want to bring back?" Tonks muttered, "None of his Death Eaters have been killed."

"He wants to bring back Salazar Slytherin," Snape snarled, "He also wishes to raise an army of the undead."

"You should have brought that boy back with you!" Moody growled.

"We would have. However the two servants of his we met were immune to the spells I tried on them," Albus sighed, "If we tried to remove the boy from his home without his permission there would have been nothing left of us. Not even a finger."

"Surely you're exaggerating, Albus," Minerva spoke.

"He's not. We were almost a head shorter when we suggested he come with us."

"Decapitation spells are rather hard to perform. And energy draining. To be able to cast—"

"He came at us with a sword," Tonks said dryly.

"A sword!"

"Yes a sword. Only one of them looked like they were magically inclined. The child, Yugi, called him Dark Magician." Arthur spoke, "He radiated power. He called a little boy master."

"This boy could become the next Dark Lord. He should be removed from the picture now." Mad-Eye ground out.

"He's just a child. He looks so innocent. He went to bed without _any_ argument. He's polite and well mannered. No, I don't believe that sweet little boy would ever become the next Dark Lord." Molly argued.

"Remember what that Bakura kid had said, mother. He'd befriended two of the people who've tried to _kill_ him," Bill spoke up earning a glare from his mother, "And he said he'd been hit by the Stunning Charm, if his description was correct, without being knocked unconscious."

"That's impossible, unless two souls reside willingly in the same body. And one of them would have to be over five thousand years for it to happen." Mad-Eye mused. "He must have been hit by a different spell. It's just—"

"I for one believe he's telling the truth. I only caught him in one lie, when we asked to see Yami. The sword wielder was an elf. He was the most protective out of the three." Albus interrupted.

"Three, Headmaster?" Snape questioned.

"Remus was the third. He went crazy when I approached the boy with my wand drawn. Remus called him Master as well." Bill answered softly.

"It's getting late. We should go find our beds." Albus rose, "Keep your eyes open for any sign of Harry."

With that he left.

* * *

"Kkwwy!"

Yugi opened his large amethyst eyes. Blinking he saw large green eyes inches from his own.

"Hey Koribou. Did you have fun last night?"

"Kkwwwy!" rubbing against Yugi, Koribou sighed.

Hearing a choking sound Yugi looked over to see Remus staring at him incredulously.

"He wakes me up like this every morning. He makes certain I'm on time for school."

"It's summer break! You should be allowed to sleep in!"

"But I still need to help Grandpa with the shop so I still have to get up early," Yugi shrugged, " Besides it's a great way to wake up in the morning."

"You were going to help Harry this morning, right?" Yugi nodded. "Celtic Guardian says he's taken a turn for the worse."

"Master Yugi, Harry will be dead by lunch if he doesn't get help now. I've tried my herbal remedies." Cel entered the living room.

"I'll get Yami up then we'll go see to him okay?" Yugi jumped off the couch.

/YAMI! WAKE UP/ Yugi heard a thump from the Pharaoh's soul room. /Yami you have to get up _now_. I made a promise last night and I don't want to break it./

/I'm up Yugi. Did you have to yell like that/

/Yes, now take over. You have someone to heal./

"Celtic Guardian, how bad is he?" Yugi's voice had deepened.

"He's severely malnourished and dehydrated. He has two broken, three fractured ribs. He has cuts of varying length and depth all over his torso, arms and legs. Bruises and burns also cover his body. Most of the cuts and burns are infected. His right shoulder is dislocated. He also has a dangerously high fever."

Remus stumbled over to the couch and sat down hard. Horror painting his features.

"Draw a lukewarm bath and place him in it. That should help with the dehydration and cleanse his wounds. Refresh the water as needed. I'll be back soon; I'll need help to fulfill Yugi's promise." Bowing Celtic Guardian left to do as ordered. "Remus, pull yourself together, I need you to inform Grandpa that Yugi wont be able to help around the shop this morning."

Looking up into the hard crimson eyes Remus jumped to his feet. "Where's Yugi? He trusts me to protect him and—"

"He's safe Remus. He's currently playing in his Soul Room."

"Soul Room?" Remus' curiosity overrode his fears for a moment, "What exactly is a Soul Room?"

"I'll explain later. Right now you need to tell Yugi's Grandpa that he won't be able to help this morning. Dark Magician, go talk to Bakura and make certain he comes over, even if you have to enlist Obelisks help to drag him here."

"Of course, Master Yami," he was gone in a swirl of purple tinted shadows.

Remus had already left to inform Yugi's Grandfather that Yugi wouldn't be helping him that morning and to offer his own aid. Yami was currently looking through his cards summoning the monsters that could help. He then removed the magic cards he possessed that would also help.

"There is a boy here who's been severely beaten. I've summoned you here to help me heal him. If we do nothing he will be dead by lunch. Yugi promised to have him up and walking. Dark Magician has gone to fetch Bakura to help. Cel's keeping him cool and washing his wounds."

The monsters glanced at each other. For their master to ask the Thief King for help then he must really need it. They nodded, following him to the bathroom.

"His fevers down, and his cuts and burns are cleaned out Master Yami," Cel spoke from his position by the tub.

"Good if we keep him in there any longer he might catch cold. Cel go fetch a pair of Yugi's pajama pants. Myst help me dry him off."

* * *

"Bakura! Lord Bakura!"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Master Yami requires your aid and asks that you accompany me." Dark Magician held his breath.

"What does he want? A duel? If so he can shove it—"

"No! Master Yami doesn't ask for a duel. He asks you to aid him in healing a boy."

Please Bakura. He sounds sincere

\Quiet fool. Anyone can sound sincere\

"The boy Master Yami is trying to save was beaten, starved and is severely dehydrated. He won't survive without _your_ help." Dark Magician almost begged.

"Fine. Let me get dressed so I can walk over."

"No time for that. Just put a shirt on and I'll open a portal for us. It's quicker."

Bakura threw a shirt on and grabbed his deck. Dark Magician already had a portal open.

"This leads to the guest bedroom."

Stepping through the pair saw the Pharaoh in a pair of Dark Magician pajamas directing Mystical Elf and his other helpers.

"Master, I will wait in the Shadow Ream." Dark Magician bowed before melting into the shadows.

If the Pharaoh heard him he did not show it. Instead he waved Celtic Guardian to explain what they were dealing with. Harry potter lay on the bed barely breathing. He was wearing Yugi's koribou pajama pants.

"Couldn't find anything dignified for the poor boy to wear, Pharaoh?" Bakura sneered.

"We don't have time for petty insults Bakura. If we don't do anything soon he'll die." Yami's voice was tired, "I've done all I can with the knowledge I possess. I've never needed to care for my own wounds. You on the other hand, have. In this matter I will take orders from you."

Bakura stared. He didn't know what to say.

Don't say anything, just go with it

\Of course. Yugi probably put him up to it\

"Where's the other you?"

"I've locked him in his Soul Room. I don't want him to see this." Yami sighed, "I don't think Ryou should either. We don't need distractions."

\Into your Soul Room, NOW\

Why?

\You've seen enough. I do want you to stop being such a weakling, but I don't want you to see this.\

A soft click echoed through Bakura's mind as his lighter half locked his Soul Room door. Turning back to the problem at hand Bakura gestured for Celtic Guardian to explain the boy's condition. By the end of the explanation he was furious. In all his life he'd _never_ seen anyone with such horrendous wounds. Not even in the Pharaoh's dungeons.

"Do you know who did this?" Bakura demanded.

"No. Cel and Dark Magician found him like this last night. We didn't know how severe his condition was until this morning." Yami sighed.

"When he wakes I'm going to ask. My Man-Eater Bug is getting hungry." Bakura got to work.

Monster after monster was summoned. Any that would be remotely helpful. Healing spells were cast in abundance. Cursing could be heard in the Game Shop floating down the stairs. It was a quarter to noon when all of Harry's wounds had been healed. He was still severely malnourished and dehydrated.

"I'm calling Kaiba. He can send a doctor over." Yami sighed exhausted.

"Call Mokuba first. He'd have better luck convincing Kaiba to do something than you." Bakura sat heavily in the wooden chair they'd placed by Harry's bed.

Yami picked up the phone.

/Yugi you're better at this. Could you call Mokuba and ask him to convince Kaiba to send a physician. Bakura and I have done all we can for him./

Yugi took over. Dialing the Kaiba mansion Yugi waited for someone to pick up. Mokuba and Yugi chatted for a bit before Mokuba promised to talk to his brother.

"If he doesn't agree tell him I'll eat all the sugar I can and go visit him at the office." Yugi said before hanging up.

Glancing at the clock it was five minutes to noon. The door opened and Remus stepped in.

"How is he?"

"Yami and Bakura have healed his cuts, burns and bruises. They can't do much else for him.

"Is it alright if I sit with him?"

/Yami/

A snore was the only answer he got. Yugi looked over and saw Bakura a fast asleep in the hard wooden chair.

"Go right ahead. But be quiet both Yami and Bakura are sleeping."

Remus sat gently beside Harry taking a hand in his own. Silently praying that Harry would be alright. The phone ringing startled him. Yugi answered it. Seto Kaiba was on the other side. Talking fast Yugi managed to convince the CEO of the need for the doctor.

"If you want proof of what I'm talking about come over and take a peak. Just send the doctor please." Yugi stood there praying Kaiba took his offer. The CEO did.

Hanging up Yugi bounced over to Bakura. Shaking him awake Yugi pointed out that holding so many creatures out of the Shadow Realm was tiring. Bakura tiredly dismissed his servants and unlocked Ryou's Soul Room door. Hugging Remus, Yugi announced a doctor would be there within the hour with Kaiba.

The great Grandfather's clock in the living room tolled the hour as Harry's eyes began to flutter open.


	6. Explainations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any way shape or form Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter! This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter Six:  
Explanations

* * *

"Unnngh… Where am I?" 

"Harry you're safe here. We're in Japan." Remus helped him sit up. "Yugi's servants found you and brought you here."

"Harry who was it that beat you?" Yugi questioned.

"My Uncle. It was my Uncle who did this." Harry whispered trusting Yugi instantly.

"No. Yami and Bakura healed you, not your Uncle." Yugi chirped.

"I thought I'd been given a pain relieving potion." Harry looked down at his hands. "Where's Yami and Bakura, I'd like to thank them."

"They're in their Soul Rooms dead to the world. I'm certain nothing short of an apocalypse will wake them." Ryu smiled gently.

"Harry a Doctor will be here soon to give you a check up and tell us how to care for you until you're back to full strength." Remus explained.

"Who are you?" Harry was looking between Ryu and Yugi.

"I'm Yugi Mouto and this is Ryu Bakura." Yugi chirped.

"Albus asked me to stay here to protect Yugi from You-Know-Who," Remus was smiling, "Though he _really_ doesn't need me to."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Yugi exclaimed running out of the room.

"Harry do you want me to tell Albus you're safe, here with me?" Remus' soft voice questioned.

"Tell Moody or Tonks or Snape but not Dumbledore. I don't trust him anymore." Harry's voice faded till it was barely a whisper.

"I told Grandpa a doctor was coming so he wouldn't worry. I also summoned Koribou to keep Harry company while he sleeps and we help Grandpa in the shop. Remus, Joey and Tristan will be here soon to take you shopping. You'll need some clothes so people don't stare at you too much." Yugi had bounded into the room with a brown furred, green eyed fuzz ball bouncing behind him. "Harry I'd like you to meet Koribou. He's classified as a Dark Creature, but he's really sweet and harmless…at least if I ask him he won't attack everyone!"

Harry smiled weakly at the small brown fuzz ball who was sitting on his lap making cooing sounds.

"Bakura, Remus I think we should go so he can get some rest. Koribou can come get us if something happens." Yugi helped Harry to lie down before tucking him in. "Pleasant Dreams."

The three left Harry to rest. Yugi disappeared down the stairs and into the shop. Bakura dropped onto the couch preparing to watch the news.

"Ryu can you tell Master Yugi's friends that I don't need to go shopping. I have plenty of Muggle clothes. If Master Yugi asks where I am, tell him I'm in London." with that said he apperated to an alley a block away from 12 Grimmauld Place.

Walking quickly Remus made his way to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Looking both ways he entered. Shutting the door quietly he snuck through the house searching for Moody and Snape. Finding Snape in the kitchen nursing a cup of tea.

"Do you know where I can find Mad-Eye, Snape?" he asked nervously.

"He's upstairs strengthening the wards, Lupin."

"I need to talk to the both of you about Harry." Remus disappeared out the kitchen door heading for the stairs. Snape hot on his heels.

Finding Mad-Eye was easy; his cursing could be heard from the top of the staircase. Following his ears Remus found Mad-Eye cursing himself blue in the face.

"Mad-Eye we need to talk. The wards can wait." Remus leant against the doorjamb. "It's about Harry."

"What do you know about Harry? You've been in Japan." Mad-Eye growled.

"Harry's in Japan right now. One of Master Yugi's servants found him in a forest here in England and brought him to Japan. Harry almost died this morning. He would have if it weren't for Master Yami and Lord Bakura." Remus explained.

"Why are you calling them Master?" Snape questioned.

"Because I feel compelled to do so. It's not the Imperious or any curse. The wolf demands that I call them Master."

"Why don't you tell Dumbledore where Harry is?" Mad-Eye questioned suspiciously.

"Harry doesn't want the Headmaster to know where he is. Harry doesn't trust Dumbledore anymore. He trusts the two of you. You've never betrayed his trust or withheld information back that got someone killed because he was kept ignorant."

"He trusts me even though he knows I'm a Death Eater." Snape was surprised. "I could easily tell the Dark Lord where he is."

"You could do that. In fact I encourage it. If Voldemort were to attack the Game Shop he'd have to fight through traps, spells and monsters. The monsters are loyal only to Master Yami and Master Yugi. Voldemort wouldn't know what hit him. He'd lose most of his army in the attempt." Remus rubbed his hands together. "Harry's being watched over by a Koribou. A creature that has been classified as dark. When I left Harry was asleep with the Koribou snuggled up to him cooing."

"I don't believe this." Snape sneered, looking down his long nose at Remus. "Koribou have been extinct for five thousand years."

"Come over if you don't believe me. I'm certain Master Yugi won't mind. Bring candy just in case he does. It will placate him and drive anyone else out of the house and scare Master Yami into hiding." Remus chuckled. "Master Yugi is _very_ scary after he's had sugar."

"I'll come but I have to finish warding the house first." Mad-Eye sighed. "However I haven't been able to seal the hole in here. It's the last one."

"Perhaps if you were to place a ward within the 'hole' as you call it attached to the edges you won't have to worry about removing all wards and starting from scratch." a new voice entered the conversation.

"It would never work. It would be weak. Only a sorcerer would be strong enough to cast a ward strong enough for what's needed." Mad-Eye explained absently.

"Then it is a good thing I'm here is it not."

Mad-Eye turned catching sight of a purple armored individual.

"Mad-Eye, Snape, I'd like you to meet Dark Magician, one of Master Yugi's servants." Remus chuckled at their shocked expressions.

Snape was the first to recover. "Then patch the hole and be done with it."

With a wave of his staff, Dark Magician sealed the 'hole'. "Of course you could also have used your magic and sewn the hole shut like a woman darning socks."

"How'd you get in here? This house is under the Fidelious Charm." Mad-Eye growled.

"The shadows are a quick and easy way to transport oneself and others anywhere as long as you have a target. My target was Remus Lupin. Master Yugi wishes you to return. Young Master Harry wishes to speak with you."

"Why are you calling Harry Master?" Remus was genuinely curious.

"Master Yami and Master Yugi have adopted him as a brother. Thus making him one of our Masters." Dark Magician shrugged. "I had to drop off some paperwork at your Ministry. Sugoruko has decided to adopt Harry as a Grandson."

"The Headmaster won't like this." Snape murmured.

"He doesn't need to know until after the adoption goes through." Remus shot back.

"The fat blob called Vernon Dursley will soon find himself out of business and destitute if not soulless or insane." Dark Magician took great pleasure in announcing this. "Master Yugi rarely gives Master Yami permission to play Shadow Games. He can be quite ruthless if a family member is in danger."

"Since all your chores are done, why don't we go visit Harry?" Remus looked between Snape and Moody.

"Let's go." Snape snapped. Mad-Eye nodded.

Dark Magician opened a portal. "After you Mortals, I'll leave a note explaining where you've gone."

A note fluttered gently through the house to land on the kitchen table. It was covered in neat hieroglyphs.

The three wizards stepped through the portal into the ally behind the Game shop. Rapping his staff thrice their robes were replaced with black Muggle slacks and purple golf shirts. Stitched into the left breast was the Eye of Wisdom in Darkness.

"A doctor's in with Master Harry right now and the CEO of KaibaCorp. is in the living room screaming into his cell phone. He's trying to black book Dursley's company. He will get his way." Dark Magician headed for the back door. "Are you coming or are you going to stand there gaping?"

The three wizards had been staring at him. He was no longer wearing his purple armor. He wore deep purple almost black slacks and a violet dress shirt. His staff had disappeared as well. His hair was held back from his face.

They heard yelling as soon as they entered the shop. Glancing at each other they shrugged moving to the living room. There they saw Seto Kaiba pacing yelling into a cell phone pressed against his ear. His other hand was waving wildly. Sitting on the couch watching him was his younger brother Mokuba.

"Good! Make certain it happens. I want this man on his knees begging!" Kaiba snapped his cell closed.

"Big brother do you think that's a little extreme? Putting him out of business like that." Mokuba asked quietly.

"No, that _man_ is worse than Gozobora Kaiba. He starved his nephew and beat him until he was half-dead. Vernon Dursley deserves everything that will happen to him. If I have to I will go over there personally." Kaiba ground out. "No one should be allowed to get away with that."

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm surprised that boy is even alive. For now he should be fed a light broth, beef or chicken, only. Anything else his stomach would reject. He should also drink plenty of water as well. I'll be back in a week to check on him." Nodding to the others in the room he left.

"I'll go make some broth for when he wakes up." Yugi walked subdued into the kitchen. "Mokuba can you sit with him? I don't want him to be alone if he wakes up."

"I have never seen Yugi so subdued before. Even when someone wanted his head on a silver platter." Kaiba sighed.

"How bad was he?" Mad-Eye asked, his magical eye whizzing around.

"I don't know, neither does Yugi or Ryou. Celtic Guardian will have to explain it to you." Kaiba closed his eyes. "You'll have to ask Yugi to summon him."

"He's awake! And starving!" Mokuba bounced back into the living room. "His words not mine."

"Give him this water. The broth is not ready yet." Yugi tossed a bottle of water to Mokuba. "Make certain he drinks most of that."

Nodding Mokuba hurried back to the guest room. Remus gestured for Mad-Eye and Snape to follow him. They headed to the guest room. Upon entering they saw Harry arguing with Mokuba.

"Don't want to drink anymore. I want food."

"And I told you your dinner isn't ready yet. The doctor said you have to drink plenty of fluids, so drink."

"No!"

"You're acting like a silly child Potter. He's trying to do you a favor and you're throwing it back in his face. Drink the water Potter. It's not going to kill you." Snape sneered.

Harry glared at the Potion Master before grabbing the bottle. Taking small sips so as not to upset his stomach. He drank a quarter down before Yugi entered carrying a tray.

"The doctor said you could only have broth. I hope you like chicken." setting the tray down on Harry's lap Yugi smiled. "If you want I can summon Koribou to stay with you."

"Thank you, ummm… perhaps on who can talk as well." Harry spoke softly.

"Of course, Koribou, Mystical Elf please keep Harry company." Yugi commanded of the air.

Yugi shooed everyone out leaving Harry alone with the two shadow creatures. Yugi's friends were waiting for them in the living room.

"Time for us to explain." Yugi gestured for the wizards to sit. "Isis could you please start, you know the legends better than the rest of us?"

"Of course, my Pharaoh." Isis bowed her head a moment before beginning. "Five thousand years ago in ancient Egypt a brave and powerful Pharaoh ruled…"

Her explanation took over two hours to complete leaving the wizards with very few unanswered questions.

"If you have any questions we'll try our best to answer them." Yugi offered.

"What was Harry's condition when you found him?" Snape seemed curious.

"He's severely malnourished and dehydrated. He had two broken, three fractured ribs. He had cuts of varying length and depth all over his torso, arms and legs. Bruises and burns also covered his body. Most of the cuts and burns were infected. His right shoulder was dislocated. He also had a dangerously high fever." Celtic Guardian's voice was colder than ice. Yugi shivered, tears welling up in his expressive eyes.

"How were you able to cure all that?" Mad-Eye questioned.

"Yami and Bakura summoned monsters to help them. They also used healing spells." Yugi answered. "We don't know anymore than that. They're in their Soul Rooms dead to the world."

"What is a Soul Room? You've mentioned them before." Remus asked his eyes on his Master.

"A Soul Room is a reflection of one's soul. Where one can go when they are sick and tired of life, to relax and spend time doing what you enjoy doing the most." Yugi explained.

"Where are Yami and Bakura at the moment? Their bodies I mean." Snape eyed the boys before him.

"Dust. In Egypt. They lived over five thousand years ago. Now Yugi and I share our bodies with them." Ryou answered softly.

"So that's how you survived the Sunning Charm." Mad-Eye breathed.

"Yami was in control when we were hit. He was stunned but control reverted back to me. He was out for maybe half an hour."

"I have been searching for a replacement for Koribou hairs in one of my potions and have yet been unsuccessful in discovering one. Could you suggest an alternative?" Snape was sitting on the edge of his chair.

"There is no substitute. May I ask which potion you are trying to brew?" Marik was glaring.

"The Naljin Draught. The papers that mention it states that it is a cure for Lycanthropy."

"Only the Pharaoh's personal Potion Master is allowed to brew that potion. Please cease your attempts or you will bring ruin." Isis spoke softly. "You will have to petition the Pharaoh for the position."

"And where is the Pharaoh?"

"That would be me…kind of." Yugi raised one hand. "You should ask Yami when he wakes."

"What types of magic do you wield?" Mad-Eye questioned.

"Our magic comes from our items. There are seven in existence. Each has a different power." Yugi bounced.

Kaiba stood. "Mokuba and I are leaving. Remember your promise Yugi."

"Bye Yugi!" Mokuba waved as he followed his brother from the Game Shop.

"We had best be going as well. Tonight's meeting will be starting soon."

"Tell Dumbledore that Harry is safe and well guarded but does not wish to see anyone at the moment."

Nodding Snape and Mad-Eye left.

* * *

"Severus, Alastor, you're late." Dumbledore's eyes weren't twinkling. 

"We got a lead on Harry. We followed it and found him." Snape said with out preamble, "He's safe and well guarded. He doesn't wish to see any of you at this time."

There was an uproar at this announcement.

"Quiet! The lot of you. Severus speaks the truth. I was there as well." Mad-Eye growled.

"Dumbledore!" Shaklebolt ran into the room, "Someone put in a petition to adopt Harry. It went through ten minutes ago!"

"Harry needs the protection being with his Aunt provides—"

"You are a fool if you think staying with the Dursley's is anything but hazardous to his health!" Snape lost control of his temper. "He's better off staying where he is now than going back to those _muggles_. I was wrong when I thought Po-Harry was a spooled brat. His relatives were using him as slave labor. He was beaten regularly by his Uncle. If you insist on Harry going back to live with those _Muggles_ I will leave the Order and tell the Dark Lord I was the spy."

"I will leave as well. The ones who have helped Harry seemed reasonable. The chicken broth that boy made smelt delicious. I might just ask for a bowl." Mad-Eye mused. This surprised everyone who knew the paranoid old Auror.

"How bad was Harry when you found him?" Molly questioned.

"Severely dehydrated and starved." Snape answered.

"Well that's not as bad as—" Dumbledore was cut off.

"Harry had two broken, three fractured ribs. He had cuts of varying length and depth all over his torso, arms and legs. Bruises and burns also covered his body. Most of the cuts and burns were infected. His right shoulder was dislocated. He also had a dangerously high fever." Snape growled. "Those who found him managed to heal everything. However there is no magical cure for either dehydration of starvation."

"He's safe there. The number of protective wards puts Hogwarts to shame." Mad-Eye snapped. "We did what's best for the boy. He's safe, in a _loving_ environment where the only burdens on his shoulders are trying to get better, his summer homework, and trying to beat his new friends at chess."

"We won't tell you where Harry is. No matter how you try to persuade us. So stop trying." Snape turned to go. "The Dark Lord hasn't summoned me since last we met."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I'll be posting the next chapter for Don't Judge Us sometime this month. Once again I'm terribly sorry for the delay. 


	7. Recovery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any way shape or form Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter! This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter Seven:  
Recovery

Harry lay peacefully in the guest bedroom stroking Koribou's soft fur. He was engaged in a conversation with the Mystical Elf about his summer homework. He had asked Yugi to send someone to get his things the day he had awoken. Mahaad had delivered his trunk a few hours ago.

He's already finished his transfiguration homework and was thinking about working on his Care of Magical Creatures homework. He had to choose one of the creatures he had studied the previous year. He was trying to decide between Griffins and Pegasus.

"Which one do you think I should write about Myste?"

"At you school which House are you in?"

"Gryffindor, why?"

"I believe most of your Housemates will be writing about the Griffins. I believe you should do your essay on the Pegasus. It is ultimately your decision Master Harry."

"Why do you, Cel and Mahaad call me master? I'm not. Please don't call me that." Harry pleaded.

"But you are. Master Yugi and Master Yami consider you to be a brother, family. Grandpa Sugoroku has adopted you as his grandson. If you want you can change your surname to Mouto."

"I can? Why did Mr. Mouto adopt me? I need the protection staying at my Aunt provides me."

"That was not protection Master Harry." Myste sighed. "I'll be right back with your lunch."

Leaving the room Myste found Remus, Yugi and Grandpa sitting down to their lunch. Picking up the tray with Harry's lunch on it. A bowl of chicken broth and a bottle of water.

"Grandpa Sugoroku, Remus, Master Yugi. I think the wards around the shop should be explained to Master Harry. He would also like to know why you adopted him." with that said she returned to the guest room.

"Yami can explain the wards better than me. I don't understand what he did anyway. He's still asleep though and I don't want to disturb him just yet." Yugi frowned. "Though I think Mahaad can explain some of what Yami did. Right Mahaad?"

"Of course, Master Yugi, it would be an honour." Mahaad bowed.

"I think I will take my lunch in with Harry. I'm sure you don't need me to supervise."

"When we're done in here I'll take Remus down to the shop and show him where everything is." Yugi chirped before taking a bite from his sandwich.

"And perhaps teach me Duel Monsters." Remus interjected with a soft smile.

"I hope you don't mind me eating in here with you." Sugoroku set his lunch down on the small bedside table before sitting in the ladder back chair beside the bed Harry was confined to.

"No that's fine. Why did you adopt me? I need the protection living with me Aunt provides me." Harry took a slurp of his soup.

"That was not protection Master Harry. The blood wards surrounding your Aunts home were based on love. You would have to love your Aunt and she you in order for them to have any effect." Mahaad explained calmly. "The wards Master Yami and I place around the shop here are complex and based on the Shadows desire to protect the Pharaoh. Master Yami twisted that desire to include his family."

"That explains part of the reason why I adopted you. The other part is simpler. You need a family who will always be there for you no matter what the papers say. We'll take your side every time." Sugoroku smiled cheerily. "Now eat up, wouldn't want to go against the doctors orders now do we."

"Thank you. Myste said I could change my name to Mouto. Can I?" Harry blushed slightly.

"Of course you can! You'll become a Potter-Mouto if you do decide to take our name. If you do there will be some forms for you to sign."

"I'd like that."

"I'll bring them in after lunch. But for now you must eat. You're skin and bones. Myste will have my beard if I keep you from your meal any longer."

"I would never do that to you Grandpa Sugoroku. I would petition Master Yami to do it for me." Myste smiled softly. "Now eat up Master Harry. Mahaad can help you with your Defence homework."

"Me, why me. You are the defence monster." Mahaad slowly started to back up.

"Master Harry's Defence class is Defence Against the Dark Arts and you are a _Dark _Magician." Myste smiled. "I do not know how Master Harry can defend himself against Dark magic. Only how I defend would not work for him."

"Fine, I'll teach him. It has been awhile since I've had an apprentice." Mahaad sat in a chair he conjured.

"Thank you, Mahaad," Harry smiled.

"No need to thank me, Master Harry. It is an honour to have a student once more."

"Have you finished your lunch Harry?"

"Yes, Sir."

"No, don't sir me. I am your Grandfather and I expect you to call me such." Sugoroku's voice was stern. "Yugi's servants call me Grandpa and so will you. Understood?"

"Yes, Grandpa."

"Try and get some sleep. I'm certain Myste and Koribou will watch over you. You need your strength."

"Severus, my boy, could you take young Harry's gifts and letter to him. The addressing quill wouldn't work and the owls refuse to fly to him." Albus' eyes were twinkling.

"Remove the tracking charms and I will take them to him. If not then I'm sure his new Guardian can find an acceptable school for him." the Potions Master was giving the Headmaster a Death Glare.

"What makes you think there are tracking charms?"

"I know you. Remove them or I go back to brewing potions." Severus didn't budge.

A wave of the Headmaster's wand removed the charms he'd placed upon the packages and letter. Shrinking the packages Snape placed them in a hidden pocket of his robes. Turning to leave after one final glare he swept out of the Headmaster's office, through the halls to the castle grounds. Upon reaching the apparation point outside the school gates he left with a quiet 'pop'.

Entering the Turtle Game Shop the Potions Master noticed Remus and Yugi playing a card game at the front counter.

"Albus has sent me with Potter's letter and the gifts from his friends." Snape was looking particularly sour.

"Remus do you mind watching the shop while I show Mr.--"

"Professor Snape."

"Sorry, Professor Snape into the back to give Harry his gifts?" Yugi chirped, bouncing off his stool.

"I don't mind, Master Yugi. I'm certain Harry would like to see Professor Snape." Remus was smiling, his eyes twinkling.

Snape just glared as he followed Yugi into the apartment over the shop.

//Yugi. Why did you allow me to sleep so long? Someone could have attacked you.//

/I was with Remus the entire time, teaching him how to duel. Grandpa has adopted Harry. Isn't that great, we've got a brother now. I've always wanted a brother. Haven't you/

//You're changing the subject. And yes I have always wanted a brother. Someone to share my responsibilities of Pharaoh with. However, I have you to share them with. It would be nice all the same. //

"Grandpa's in with him right now explaining some things. Yami's awake now if you want to talk to him about that draught." Yugi turned from his inner conversation to look the Potions Master in the eyes.

"I would appreciate the chance to petition for the title and responsibilities of Royal Potions Master." Snape's face was expressionless.

"And why should we grant you the position, Professor Snape?" Yugi's voice had deepened and lost his bounce. His once clear amethyst eyes were now a hard, unforgiving crimson.

Looking to his companion, Snape felt a chill go down his spine. Yugi's eyes resembled those of the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

"I will be brewing potions to save lives. The Naljin Draught, from the research I've done, will be essential in saving the lives of those injured in the war against the Dark Lord."

"The Naljin Draught will only cure those who posses Shadow Magic. All others will die a very slow and tortuous death. There is no way to detect those capable of wielding the Shadows. It will be useless to your cause. There are other Draughts however that could do as you wish." Yami's voice grew cold. "Again I ask why should I grant you the position?"

"I am currently experimenting on a potion which will cure the lycanthropy disease." Snape growled. "I am also searching for a way to cure overexposure to the Cruatious Curse."

"Your desire to help others is commendable. Is there anything else you have forgotten to mention?" Yami's eyes seemed to bore into Snape's soul, demanding nothing less than the truth.

"I am Headmaster Dumbledore's spy amongst the Dark Lord's Death Eaters."

"Do you spy because you were forced to or because it is the right thing to do?" Yami gestured for Snape to enter the guest bedroom effectively ending their conversation.

Allowing Yugi control Yami retreated to his Soul Room to think on Snape's proposition.


	8. Presents

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any way shape or form Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter! This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Chapter Eight:  
Presents

"You've got a visitor Harry." Yugi chirped, bouncing into his room.

"The Headmaster sent me with your letter and the gifts from your friends." Snape spoke, unshrinking the packages in his pocket.

"I'll share my birthday cake with you. That is if Mrs. Weasley sent one like she usually does."

"Come on open them already!" Yugi bounced onto the bed beside Harry. "This is from… Ron."

Unwrapping the gift revealed two books. _Chess: A Beginner's Guide_ and _The Gaming Masters of the World_.

"Yugi, Ron is very good at chess, could you perhaps teach me how to play. I'm getting tired of always losing." Harry glanced at the spiky haired boy.

"Sure. He won't know what hit him." Yugi grinned. "I wonder…"

Picking up _The Gaming Masters of the World_ he started to flip through it. "Grandpa look you're in here, and Kaiba, and me." Yugi giggled. "They say I'm ten. I'm sixteen!"

Harry snickered "You don't look it."

"This one is from Gred and Forge." Sugoroku handed a brightly wrapped box to Harry.

Carefully unwrapping the box Harry cautiously removed the lid. Nothing happened.

"It's not going to explode Potter." Snape was sneering.

"It's from the twins Professor, you never know if what they send will explode or not."

"They sent you candy. Can I have some?" Yugi was looking at the wide array of brightly wrapped sweets.

Harry picked out a bright yellow one and handed it to Yugi. "You can have one of these."

Yugi eagerly popped it into is mouth. Almost immediately he sprouted bright yellow feathers. He'd turned into a giant canary. The canary blinked its eyes a few times before moulting.

"Now you see why I'm so cautious. Fred and George are pranksters. You never know what they've done until it's too late." Harry was snickering. "They've opened their own joke shop in Diagon Alley. They send me a sampling of their products each year for my birthday."

"Can I have some of these to use on my friends?" Yugi asked bouncing.

"Sure as long as no one not in the know is around."

"Hey look a note."

Hey Harry,

Heard what happened to you. Hope you get better soon. Here is a sample of our latest products. Perhaps you could use them on those muggles you're staying with.

Gred & Forge

"Professor, do they count as muggles?" Harry questioned curious.

"Yugi does not as he can wield Shadow Magic."

"This one is from Mrs. Weasley." Myste handed another package to Harry.

Opening it revealed homemade toffee and a double layer chocolate fudge cake. "Can you put this in the fridge so it doesn't go stale."

"Of course, Master Harry." tacking the package she glided from the room.

Koribou pushed a heavy looking rectangular package onto Harry's lap.

"It's from Hermione." Harry said looking at the tag. "Knowing her it's a book."

He was right it was a book. _Quiditch Through the Ages: Hogwarts._

"I'll teach you any game if you teach me Quiditch." Yugi demanded. "I can't keep my title of King of Games if I don't know how to play."

"You'd make a good seeker with your size." Harry said glancing at Yugi.

"This one is from Hagrid." Sugoroku place a box on Harry's lap.

This package revealed Hagrid's usual gift of rock cakes. "Do you have any friends who will eat just about anything?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, Joey and Tristan. Why?" Yugi answered.

"Give these to them. They might want to be careful or they might chip a tooth."

"Your gift from me Harry is any two games of your choice from the shop. You can pick them out once you're better. Until then I'm sure Yugi would gladly lend you some of his puzzles." Sugoroku smirked.

"Thank-you, Grandpa." Harry shyly smiled back. "I think that by the end of the summer I'll be spoiled Professor."

Snorting Snape handed a plain parchment envelope to Harry. "Your Hogwarts letter Mr. Potter."

"It's actually Potter-Mouto now Professor." Harry absently corrected as he opened his letter. "Grandpa I need to go to Diagon Alley to get my things for school."

A gentle tapping at Harry's window caught Yugi's attention. "There's a snowy owl at the window. I think it wants in."

"It's Hedwig my owl. It looks like she has a letter." Harry spoke glancing at the window. "Myste since you're so close, could you…"

"Of course, Master Harry." opening the window Myste allowed the owl in.

Flying to Yugi she extended her leg waiting patiently for the small boy to remove the letter attached to her leg. The letter was addressed to:

Yugi Mouto

Living Room Couch

Kame Game Shop

777 Sennen Drive

Domino City, Japan

"It's from Hogwarts. Can I go Grandpa?" Yugi looked up from his letter.

"Of course, Yugi." Sugoroku nodded. "Harry and Remus can help you get to speed on what you need to know."

"What year does it say you're going to be in, Yugi?" Harry questioned watching him open the letter.

"It says I'm to be placed in Sixth year and I'm supposed to ask Remus to help me learn the previous year's material."

"I'm willing to tutor you in potions." Snape unbent enough to offer.

//Yugi could you tell Professor Snape that the position is his on the condition that he keeps Harry informed of the Dark Lord's movement// Yami requested.

"Professor Snape, Yami wants you to know that the position is yours if you tell Harry what the Dark Lord is doing." Yugi said looking Snap in the eye.

Bowing his head in acknowledgment Snape left the Game Shop wondering who he'd like serving more by the end of this war. Voldemort, Headmaster Dumbledore, or The Pharaoh.


End file.
